Implantable medical systems for stimulating a target nerve or for diagnostic purposes are well known in the art. Such a system typically includes an implantable lead assembly and an implantable pulse generator connected with the implantable lead assembly. Typically, the implantable lead assembly complies with one or more of the IS-1, IS4, and DF4 standards. Further, a header of the implantable pulse generator generally includes corresponding connector ports that are configured to comply with one or more of the IS-1, IS4, and DF4 standards so that the implantable lead assembly may be effectively coupled with the implantable pulse generator. A proper connection between the implantable leads and the corresponding connector ports is required to allow proper functioning of the implantable system. If a lead assembly compliant with one standard is somehow coupled to a connector port compliant with a different standard, the system will not function properly.